


Real Names

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: And Numbers is Grady, I SHIT YOU NOT, Real Names, Wrench is Wes, You can check it out for yourself, spoilers for the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 2</p><p>ALSO, IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS VERY CANNON AND YES IT IS HAPPENING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Names

If you go to the IMDB Fargo page, and you go to the cast list of season 2, you scroll down until you hit two characters named Wes and Grady.

Now? Just who are these two mystery characters?

Keeping in mind the scene that was in the last 5 minutes of the season 2 finale, where we see young Wrench and Numbers playing catch, if you click on the name of the actor that plays Wes, it's young Wrench.

We know Wrench and Numbers's real names

Wes is Mr. Wrench and Grady is Mr. Numbers

This is real. This is cannon. Holy shit.


End file.
